The manufacture and assembly of information handling systems has become increasingly more competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of information handling systems yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is in the mounting of devices in an information handling system. An information handling system, such as a typical desktop system, tower, server, and the like, may include information handling system devices, such as power supplies, disk drives, compact disk read-only memories (CD-ROMs), digital video disc (DVD) players, floppy drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the information handling system as desired by a user. However, the installation of such devices in the information handling system may be very labor intensive.
For instance, the installation of a power supply in an information handling system may involve the use of screws, typically seven, to attach the power supply to the chassis. Usually, these screws are small making them difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped by an assembler, possibly causing damage to the information handling system due to shorts, lodging in moving parts, and the like.
Further, the upgrade and repair of information handling system devices has become increasingly complicated. For example, a user may need to replace a power supply in the information handling system. However, the removal of an old power supply may require the user to remove a plurality of screws to release the old power supply and the installation of additional screws to install the new power supply. This may require a significant amount of time, as well as result in a loss of components, such as the screws and other attaching hardware.
Further, other mounting systems configured for improved installation are typically not suitable for installation of heavy devices, such as power supplies. For example, a mounting system configured for the retention of a hard disk drive may not be able to support a heavier device, such as a power supply. Thus, a device retention mechanism is not available that is suitable for mounting heavy devices in an improved manner over traditional mounting methods utilizing screws.
Additionally, the installation of a power supply in an information handling system, whether by screws, nuts, rivets or otherwise, generally requires the use of tools to perform the installation. Furthermore, tools of general applicability, such as a screwdriver of standard size, may not be of such dimensions as to allow ease of installation, and so specialized tools may be required for installation of the power supply. It would be desirable that an improved device retention method be tool-less.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved device retention apparatus.